A Bird's Night Flight
by VampireFairy13
Summary: Max gets marked a goes to the House of Night after the world has been saved from Itex but what other forces may be putting it at risk again? Along the way, Max learns a few things about herself and those she knows. After Untamed and Max. Fax later. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my Maximum Ride, House of Night fan fiction. I'm really excited for this story; I have a lot of cool ideas for it. So READ IT!**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I stood outside the gates that would lead me into a marvelous castle and away from my Flock. I paused for one more breath thinking how getting Marked has ruined my life plans. Well, okay, I didn't have many life plans to begin with other than to stay with the Flock forever but now even that's been thrown out the window.

With that happy thought in place I opened the large gate and walked into the court yard.

The place was huge! Straight in front of me was the castle building and dorms; to my right there was a large tree that I was drawn to, next to the main building was a temple or church with a statue standing in front of it. I was guessing it was of the vampyre's goddess, Nyx. Finally to my left, were the horse stables.

When I returned my head straight forward a beautiful woman stood before me. She had intricate tattoos out lining her green eyes and made her auburn hair shine. With a kind smile she seemed nice. I hated her. People who immediately seem too nice straight away aren't always the nice people in the end. Add that with the stab in my gut and my trust issues I had all rights to hate her.

"You must be Maximum Ride, My name is Neferet, I am the High Priestess here. I welcome you to Tulsa's House of Night." She stuck her hand out. I reached forward questioning why people still shake hands when she grasped my fore arm.

"Max," I corrected.

She nodded "Okay. Do you understand what is happening and what we do here at the House of Night?"

You mean steal innocent people's lives? Okay, maybe I'm not exactly innocent but you get my point. As much as I'd love to say I restrained my self. Have to keep on her good side. "Um, I think I've got the brief version, this is where fledglings live here for four years before becoming vampyres. Here they learn vampyre history and what not and hope they don't die, rejecting the change. Am I right?"

Neferet nodded and began to walk towards one of the towers I was guessing were the girl's dorm. "I will introduce you to your room mate and she can help you get into the swing of things." With that we walked in silence until we reached the door.

She opened it revealing a very comfortable looking living area with couches and love seats and a T.V. Off to the right, just before the stair case was a door way into a tiny kitchen area.

Neferet turned her attention to a girl who had long dark hair and hazel eyes. Her face was out lined with Sapphire tattoos as well but when she turned her head they were just viable down her neck.

"Zoey! I have a new room mate for you. You know the one I was telling you about?"

Zoey nodded but I could see hidden in her eyes was sadness and a loathsome that seemed to be directed at Neferet.

"Zoey, this is Max. Max this is Zoey your new room mate."

"Sup," I said.

"I expect you can show Max to your room and make her feel welcome."

"Of course," Zoey said almost automatically. "C'mon Max I can show you to our room."

"'Kay." God, I was turning into Fang with my one word sentences. I followed Zoey upstairs thinking of how I was acting like a lost puppy following its owner and I hated it.

We stopped seven doors down and to the right. Zoey opened the door and walked in with me close behind. Once inside I saw one half of the room was full of stuff and the other half completely empty other than a bed, side table and a wardrobe. The bathroom was near the door.

"That's your half of the room," Zoey mumbled the obvious pointing to the emptiness. "You can decorate it however you want, put your stuff wherever."

I snorted. Like I had any stuff.

I walked over to my bed and fell backwards my head hitting the pillow. We stay in silence. I went over the whole, how I got marked thing in my head.

_Flash back:_

_We were flying over Tulsa Oklahoma with the lack of anything better to do. We just defeated Itex and stopped their stupid by half plan. We were now flying, tired, worn out and proud looking for a way to celebrate._

"_Max! I'm hungry! Can we stop by a Mc Donald's or something for dinner? That would be a good we to celebrate defeating Itex, right? Stuffing our selves with Mc Flurries. Can we Max? Please please please please please?" Nudge begged._

_I sighed in defeat. "Why not? Guys, search for a Mc Donald's some where, okay?" _

"'_Kay!" They all chorused. Well, except Fang, he just nodded. Eventually, Angel found us one, and we all headed downwards._

_We landed in an alley one at a time so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. We then walked to Mc Donald's._

_When we got in we all ordered our food. By the time Angel ordered I'm sure the cash lady thought we were insane or something. Maybe we were._

_After the whole are-you-insane? Look, the usual happened: I made a snarky response to the cash lady causing her to back down instantly and for Fang to smirk. Gazzy giggled and seconds later then whole fast food place smelt like a garbage bag. Or dog crap or dog crap in a garbage bag. Iggy high fives the Gasman with perfect aim and we get the place to our selves to eat in peace._

"_Seriously Gazzy, must you do that in every public place we go to? You're going to knock someone out eventually," I scolded. The Gasman only smiled in return. Dammit, I was losing my edge._

_The chatter and happiness continued around the table. Who wouldn't be happy for saving the world?_

The world is not yet saved Maximum_. Damn, the Voice. Always knows when I'm happy and how to ruin it. I scowled. Go away, I don't feel like talking to you right now._

It doesn't matter whether you feel like it or not. Life will not wait for when you're ready._ Screw you Voice. Screw you._

"_The Voice?" Fang whispered in my ear. He knew me so well._

_I_ _nodded. "More fortune cookie crap."_

_Fang didn't say anything-he's a man of few words-instead he gently rubbed my shoulder._

_That's when I noticed him. The guy with the Sapphire tattoos. He was staring straight at me and I got a ping in my gut warning me something's off._

"_Uh, guys why don't you all go out side and search for something to do here or somewhere to sleep. I've just got to go to the bathroom quickly." They stood up and with Iggy leading them and help from Gazzy they left the building._

_All but Fang, he stayed behind._

_I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to leave, so I could go face the man with serious tattoo problems. I even jerked my chin for him to go, but instead he walked forward took my face in his hands gently and kissed me. It was quick and passionate and I was momentarily shocked at the directness of it._

"_You did great today Max. You risked yourself for us. Thank you." He looked at me a moment longer and he followed the Flock. I desperately hoped Iggy hadn't yet blown anything up._

_I turned to face the man but he was already in front of me. He pointed at my fore head and muttered, "Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

_Pain seared into my brain strong enough to almost make me think I was having another brain attack. I fought against the pain but I ended up blacking out any way._

_When I woke faces clustered around me, none of which were my Flock. All random human strangers._

_They were all mumbling about "she's another Marked fledgling," and "how long do you think it'll take before she starts to cough?"_

_I got annoyed at them for all their talking about me like I wasn't even there. I pushed through them and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Ha, take that._

_When I turned I saw what they were talking about. I had a sapphire out line of a crescent moon on my forehead. _

_Softly touched it, and I got another wave of searing pain. I closed my eyes and chanted, pain is just a message, I can ignore my messages, in my head. When I opened them I saw another crescent beside it facing the other way but Emerald colour._

_What the hell?_

* * *

**So there's my first chapter! Yippee! I'm not sure if I got all the descriptions right for the House of Night, I can't really check because I loaned My books to a friend so just go with the flow or change it in your head, okay?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I rewrote this chapter a billion times so I hope it comes out okay.**

* * *

"So, what happened before you were Marked?" Zoey asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, I was just passing through here with my family. I'm originally from Arizona." That's all she needs to know. "You?" I turned my head to look at her.

"I lived in Broken Arrow, not far from here. Had a boyfriend. But I had an awful step-loser for a step dad. Stupid People of Faith." She muttered looking away.

"Um, should I know what that means?" I said laughing very slightly.

"People who believe one faith and any other way or religion is evil. So now according to my family, I'm evil." Zoey grimaced.

"So is that why you're all down in the dumps?" Better to get this whole getting to know each other thing over. I really did not want to be here.

"No, I made a big mistake and all my friends are pissed at me, I don't have any boyfriends and Neferet isn't getting any less evil. Wait, I probably shouldn't have said that last part." Zoey bit her lip.

"I hate her to, so the feeling towards her I mutual." Her and her too welcoming smile and too "I'm here to help you" image. It made me want to barf.

"Just be careful around her. Adult Vampyres are able to read minds. Well, except mine and Aphrodite's." Oh yeah 'cause I haven't dealt with another now 7 year old mind reader. I didn't say that though, I trying to keep a normal façade.

"Righto." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"I think it's about time for dinner, do you want to go down?" Zoey asked getting up. She went over to my wardrobe, opened it and took out a black sweater with a silver labyrinth to the side. "You should probably put this on. It's the uniform for all third formers-or first years." She turned to toss it to me. "What's that on your fore head? Why is it green?"

Zoey walked closer and lifted the hair off my face. "Okay do you mind? I'd like to have my personal space."

"Sorry, but what is it?" Zoey said backing away, but kept her arm out stretched for me to grab the sweater. I did. I put it on before I answered.

"Wow, my hair actually hid it this long. That is surprising. Any way I didn't have it at first. I just had the blue one but this one but when I touched my Mark the green one was added." I shrugged. "Knew I wasn't normal when everyone was freaking out when I walked here, so I covered it."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea. I think it's better if Neferet didn't know about this. If she doesn't already." Zoey agreed.

"So, do you have anything to cover it with?" I said getting out of my bed and my stomach growled, loudly.

"Was that your stomach?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything all day." I lied. "Anyway, do you have something to cover my Mark?"

"Oh, yeah." She walked into the bathroom I followed her. "Here, we have to wear this whenever we leave campus." She gave it to me. I began to apply it when I got a brain attack.

"Damn it," I muttered as I dropped the bottle and grasped my head in pain. I fell to my knees and desperately tried not to cry.

Breathe Max, in out, in out. I tried to chant to myself but it wasn't working, the pain just kept coming and coming. Kill me now.

The pain eased. I hadn't had a brain attack for a year! Now it was back. Joy.

_I am deeply sorry for your pain daughter. _The Voice? And was it just me or did it sound more…like a woman? Or was I getting another voice in my head and going insane? That is defiantly possible.

_Not another voice, daughter. Only one. You've only ever had one. My true nature hadn't been able to come through because you were not Marked. _So the Voice was a woman all along?

Who are you? I asked her.

_That you will find out in good time, my daughter._

With that I was able to reopen my eyes to see that everything was blurry and my cheeks were wet. Damn I had been crying.

"Max?" Zoey asked, her voice was soft and scared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said getting up as though nothing happened. I went to apply the cover up that I had to pick up off the floor when I saw my Mark.

Not_ again._

* * *

**Cliffie! I love righting cliffies. I love cliffies in general. Any who… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own MR or HoN. **** JP and the Casts do.**

My Marks were now filled in, both the green and blue. "What the hell?"

Zoey saw my coloured in Mark too. "The Goddess defiantly has her hand on you." Zoey muttered.

I shrugged and finished applying the cover up and turned around, "So are we going to go eat or what?" Zoey nodded in thought and started out of the room. As we walked to the school cafeteria or the dinning hall, Zoey told me about what goes on around here. How the day starts at 8 pm and ends a 3 am, the gym is open until dawn. Twice a week we have a ritual for Nyx. Zoey mentioned there was also a Dark Daughters group that she lead and she asked me if I wanted to come to a meeting.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

"No." Zoey said slowly.

"Okay," I said as we reached the school cafeteria or "dinning hall" so it was called. With out a pause Zoey walked over to a table with four people already sitting there.

"Hey, guys, this is Max, she's new hear." When Zoey spoke up her friends looked up at her annoyed. Yeah, what she did to screw her life up worked really well. Their definitely pissed. After glaring at Zoey, they looked to me and their gazes were more pleasant. When they saw the half of my Mark that was visible they began to ogle.

This made me squirm, reminding me of those many days when the White Coats would just stare a me. Examining me.

Finally, I got irritated. "Do you mind? If you want to continue to stare at it just use a camera. The picture'll last longer. They looked away.

"Max," Zoey said, breaking the awkwardness with introductions, "this is Damien and his boyfriend Jack." Jack a blond boy smiled and waved at me while Damien managed a "Hi," But had a concentrated look on his face. I wondered if he could see through my concealer.

"And this is Shaunee and Erin," She pointed to the mocha skinned girl as Shaunee and the blond girl as Erin. "They also go by Twin. You'll realize why after a few minutes."

"Hey," Shaunee said who was closely followed by Erin with a "Ditto."

I nodded pressing my lips together, "I see what you mean."

"So, you've got a coloured in Mark like Zoey did?" Damien asked still staring at my forehead.

"I'll answer that obvious question when you quit starin' at it!" I snapped.

Damien raised his hands, leaning away from me. "Sorry I asked."

I sighed in a huff, "No, I just broke in all my stress right now." But my voice was still hard, probably making it difficult for him to believe me.

"Can I go get something to eat?" I asked Zoey.

"'Course! The salad, sandwich bar is at the front, behind Nyx's offerings."

I nodded and got up and moved forward. At the beginning of the bar, I got myself two sandwiches and a big salad. Getting all my necessary calories was going to be difficult. Maybe there would be something better in the small kitchen in the dorms.

When I returned to the table there was one more person added to the group. She was another blond and her face was set in a scowl.

"Max, this is Aphrodi- holy cow that's a lot of food!" Zoey exclaimed.

I smiled and ignored Zoey's comment by saying, "Hi Aphrodi-holy-cow-that's-a-lot –of- food!"

The girl smirked. "The actual name's Aphrodite."

"Max."

Aphrodite nodded.

Zoey scowled at me then. "You can't seriously eat all that food can you Max?" Zoey said, eyeing my plate warily.

"I didn't eat all day," I said pretending to be defensive. Dammit, it's going to be even harder getting all my calories _and_ sneaking it around these guys. With that I bit into my first sandwich.

Just then the doors to the room opened and Neferet strode in with a boy behind her. As soon as the boy was in the room, the first thing I saw was a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. It wasn't until both Neferet and the boy reached the table that I realized were I saw those eyes before.

Before Neferet spoke I saw her look at an animal at the boy's feet in disgust. "Ah, Damien, this our new transfer James Stark-"

"Stark, call me Stark." The boy interrupted.

Neferet continued as if he hadn't even spoken. "And I'd like you to show him to his room and so him around campus. Is that okay?"

"I'd love to help him," Damien agreed beaming at Neferet. Neferet smiled back making me want to hurl.

"James-"

"Stark." Stark persisted.

"Stark, this is Zoey Redbird our leader of the dark daughters. Zoey, this is Stark." They nodded at each other. "Zoey, I also hope, as High Priestess in training hat you could use your gifts to help Starks dog fit in."

All of our attention moved to the dog at Stark's feet. A golden lab.

"Max, would you mind helping Zoey?"

I looked Neferet in the eye and said, "No."

Everyone gasped and Neferet's eyes hardened. "I asked you to help Zoey with getting the dog all fitted in."

"And I said no. What meaning of no don't you understand? Does, I won't do it make more sense?" I said.

Neferet glared so slightly that no one else would have noticed it. "Why won't you do what I ask, Max?"

"I don't do what people tell me to do. Especially not adults. I don't along well with people who try to control me." I continued to look at her eyes honest remembering when we met a government group and they tried to make us seem young and foolish.

Neferet looked ticked. Good.

"I'd still be happy to help," Zoey piped up. Neferet smiled again. "Good, good. Oh, and Zoey, Shaunee, Erin, and Damien I'm holding a special council meeting, I expect all prefects to be there." Neferet turned to leave.

"Neferet!" I Zoey called. She turned. "I almost forgot, Aphrodite will be joining us because she's been gifted with an Earth affinity. I also thought Max could come, she seemed interested in joining too."

Neferet returned a tight smile and said happily, "That's wonderful! I'll be glad to see them there." Neferet continued on her way.

As soon as she left every one turned to stare at me as if I was insane.

"You never refuse the High Priestess!" Damien exclaimed.

I shrugged. I really could care less. "Well, I did. She annoys me."

There looks continued made me feel as if I was a kid with wings. Wait, I am. Never mind.

"Your dog is so pretty," Jack gushed bending to pet the dog. Then I heard a bark, one way to high pitched to be the labs. When I looked down I saw a small pile of black fur right next to the golden.

Total.

I glared at him and he looked up at me his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Then I pretended to smile and said, "Total, come here total."

Total jumped onto my lap and began to lick my face. "Ew, ew! Total!" I laughed. When he finally stopped licking me I gave him a hard look.

I looked back up at Stark. "Where did you find him? I thought I lost him."

Stark looked at me with those familiar brown eyes and shaggy brown blond hair and answered, "I found him hanging around outside the gates and I brought him in. thought he could stay with me if he didn't have an owner."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for finding him. He's _in a lot of trouble_ now for running away." I picked up a piece of baloney. He ate it greedily.

I looked back up at the rest of the group and then spoke to Zoey, "I'm going back to our room, and can you tell me when that meeting is? I think it could be interesting to go." Zoey nodded and I took my sandwiches and headed back to the dorms.

As soon as I was out side I began to scold Total. "What are you doing here?"

"I was finding you; your Flock is worried sick."

"Well, you can tell Angel to tell them not to worry any more and Fang's the leader. I can't exactly be leader any more if I'm going to be stuck here for four years. Tell them not to come here either or I'll whoop whoever's but for the idea."

Total sighed, but stayed silent talking to Angel. "Angel's upset." He said at last.

"I knew she would be." I muttered. I reached the dorm then and walked in. With out a pause I went straight to my and Zoey's room.

I placed Total on the bed and took out the cell phone Mom gave me a couple months ago for my 18th birthday.

I called mom.

"Hello?" Mom said.

"Mom? It's Max, I have a question." I said slowly.

"Okay honey, what is it?"

"Do I have any other siblings other than Ella and Ari?" I waited and uncharacteristically bit one of my nails.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer please," I begged. Wait, scratch that, I never beg. I asked. Yeah that makes more sense.

Mom took a deep breath. "Yes, you did actually have one more. I never mentioned this one because the doctors informed me he died when he was born. He was you twin. Your younger twin. You are 5 minutes and 37 seconds older than him." I could hear tears in Mom's voice but also a hint of a smile.

"Don't cry Mom. You don't need to cry its okay. Do you know what you named him before he died?"

Mom sniffled. "Yeah. His name was James Stark Martinez."

**Duh duh dun! Didn't expect that did ya? (*insert evil laugh here*)** **A cliffie too! Hehehehehe. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, now is a good time to clarify the ages of the Flock for those of you who are confused. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 18. Nudge 16, Gazzy, 14 and Angel 11. Just to make things clear. On with the next chapter…**

I nearly dropped the phone after Mom said those three words. I was completely speechless, which had to be a first for me.

"Max? Max, honey, are you oaky? Is something wrong?" Mom sounded worried, and I wanted to answer her to reassure her everything was fine or even that Stark was alive. But I just couldn't.

I took another five minutes before I could respond to Mom. "Y-yeah, Mom I'm fine. The reason I asked, I just met a boy who almost looks exactly like me. His name is also James Stark, though he prefers to be called Stark. The only problem, as far as I know there wasn't any Martinez in his name."

Mom cried out in joy. "James is alive? Where are you?"

Then in the back ground I could her Ella screech, "I've got another sibling?! I've got a brother?!"

Mom covered the phone with her hand as she talked to Ella. "Yes, you might have an older brother."

I just managed to hear Ella mutter, "So I'm the youngest then?"

Mom released her hand from the mouth piece of the phone. "Max, where are you right now?"

"I'm in Tulsa Oklahoma. Oh, I forgot, we stopped Itex, but now I've been Marked as a vampyre so I'm a Tulsa's House of Night."

Mom didn't freak out or think I was crazy which was a plus to what I was expecting. Instead she said, "Yes, I have been aware to the life of vampyre life, there have been more around here lately. And it's great to hear you defeated Itex honey. But has your Flock been Marked with you?"

I hung my head, once again having to think of how they must be so mad at me for just leaving them, how broken.

"No," I whispered at last. "No they haven't."

It was silent for a moment. "Well, I've got to go, I promised to make cookies with Ella, but don't freak Max, they're not the chocolate chip ones. Ella wants to try a new recipe."

"Okay, as long as you try to send me some. I won't be going anywhere soon." I smiled. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Max." And we hung up.

I dropped my phone on my bed, looking back at Total. "Angel give you any updates?" I asked.

Total shook his head. "Nothing more than excitement for you having a twin brother. I told her."

I smiled sarcastically. "I kind of got that part."

_You are being called my daughter. I think it would be appropriate to go to them._ I followed the Voice's instructions. Other than the fact that it was female, I still had no idea who it was.

I opened the door and turned right down the hall and stopped outside the door I just _knew_ was the right one. With out knocking, I opened the door.

Zoey and Aphrodite were both in-what I was guessing to be-her room. When I entered and passed through the door, I stood between both Zoey and Aphrodite. Zoey opened her eyes to stare at me.

"What are you doing here?" Aphrodite demanded.

I shrugged, "I thought someone called."

"We did call," Zoey said slowly, "Just not to you. We were calling Nyx." Zoey looked at me tilting her head.

Horror washed over me as I put the pieces together. The Voice suddenly becoming female when I became Marked, being summoned to the room, with some guidance from the Voice, only to find out _Nyx_ was being called. I couldn't be part of Nyx could I? I couldn't be Nyx reincarnated…could I?

**Short I know but I just had to post something so, here is something. I hope you like it. Please review, I want to know what you think of the story so far. There are still more surprises up ahead, so please, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy with my basketball. I have a practice almost everyday and next week my drums are starting so I'm going to have my weekends be the times I update. I can't promise I'll update every weekend but I'll try. Same goes with my other two stories. Just so you know. Anyway next chapter is here!**

Max's P.O.V.

I went for a walk around campus to clear my head and to get a grip on being Nyx and if it could possibly be true in the first place. I was an Avian American for goodness sake! I couldn't be part Goddess too! There wouldn't be enough space in me, I'll just explode.

So I did what anyone else would do in my position, I went for a flight. After double checking that no one was in range to see me, I took a running start and spread open my wings. They were beautiful, white with light brown spots and brown secondary feathers. I flew around Oklahoma for a little, even pouring on that speed once. (I almost had the same speed on the ground.)

The thought of the Council meeting Zoey had invited me to at dinner popped into my head, dragging me back to the House of Night. That and the fact I'd die unless I returned sooner or later.

I landed behind the stables, refolding my wings before I walked back to the school. I didn't know exactly were I was going so I tried all the doors I saw until coming up to one with double doors that looked like a place you'd hold important meetings. It was the right one.

"Please excuse me," Neferet said quietly brushing past me, but not with out a glare.

When I got a chance to survey the room I saw that the teachers were here as well as Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin and Aphrodite. Many male vampyres were there as well. In the center of the room was a woman, with dark skin and dark hair to match that flowed well past her waist, she looked like a leader. Her Mark stood out beautifully, framing her almond shaped eyes.

_Her name is Shekinah. She is the High Priestess of all of the vampyres. _The Voice, Nyx-I don't know-spoke up.

Wonderful another adult I can smart talk. I'm looking forward to this. I would have rubbed my hands together evilly but that would just make me look insane, if I wasn't already.

I kept a neutral face as Shekinah examined me. Finally, she asked. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I was just told that there was a meeting and that I could join." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who invited you?" Shekinah continued.

"Zoey." I looked over to Zoey who had her face in her palm, shaking her head.

"Your name?"

"Max."

"Well, Max, when you are invited to an event, it's polite to arrive on time." Shekinah said.

The corner of my mouth turned up into a smirk. "I had other things to do. Anyway, I'm more about the grand entrances."

Shekinah looked like she was about to loose her temper. Good. "Well, I hope you don't do that for your classes."

I put a finger to my chin in mock thought, still smirking. "Actually, I never thought of that before, seeing as I'm new here I haven't gotten to go to any classes yet so…I might do that."

Shekinah scowled but dropped the subject. "Why don't you take a seat Max, and we can continue."

"I'd rather stand." I looked Shekinah dead in the eye as I said that, making it clear that I was doing it to get on her nerves.

"Max, just sit down. She's the head vamp. I don't think you'd want to tick her off," Damien whispered to me.

"I know exactly who she is and it just so happens that I don't care how much authority she has, I do what I want. Authority and I are on each others nerves like this," I crossed my first two fingers together and smile sweetly.

Shekinah glared at me but continued, "I believe I shall remain here until your Neferet is herself again. The school will carry on as normal so classes will resume tomorrow. I am aware of the lack of teachers and another reason I will be staying here. I will take the position of the poetry teacher and I managed to catch Erik Night and convince him to take on the role of the drama teacher."

My gaze moved onto Zoey seeing she looked a little green, like she was going to puke at the mention of this Erik Night. I wonder what happened.

"We will also be have the sons of Erebus to protect us incase something like this should happen again."

I snorted. Like I need to be protected.

Shekinah's eyes flashed in anger but ignored me.

Zoey raised her hand.

"Yes, Zoey, do you have something to add?" Shekinah asked.

"Priestess, I was wondering if now was a good time to ask if it was okay that the Dark Daughters get involved with a human charity." Zoey said, uncertain.

"Go on," Shekinah encouraged.

"I thought that the Dark Daughters could get involved with the Street Cats. They are an organization that helps cats find homes." Zoey finished.

"That's an excellent idea!" Shekinah exclaimed. "A cat charity, that's a great! You are excused from classes tomorrow so you can contact the Street Cats."

"Priestess, I don't think it's a good idea to allow the fledgling to travel out there alone." One of the larger male vampyres spoke up.

The conversation got insanely boring to me, something about a warrior named Darius going with Zoey and Aphrodite.

What interested me was the fact that the scene before me faded and I saw an elementary school in town. Immediately I recognized it as one I passed when I had taken my flight to clear my head. I could also hear someone speaking, like a narration, or someone thinking.

_Class was so fun; Maggie and Tina were so funny today! Oh look! Fang's here! I wish Max was here. Total said she was at a House of Night or something because she's a vampyre. Fang insisted that we find some where to stay here in case Max ever came into town._

I gasped as I realized I was seeing everything from Angel's eyes. I saw Fang walk up with Nudge and Iggy. Angel looked to her side and Gazzy was next to her. But it was Fang I focused on when he was in view. He was closed off as usual but hidden well was sadness and confusion, something only I could uncover.

I sobbed tearlessly and quietly as I saw and felt the pain I caused my Flock. Nudge was perky but it was dampened, Iggy looked down and Gazzy didn't look mischievous for once, yet that didn't make me feel any better.

"Angel," I chocked out, unaware of the audience that was watching me.

_Max,_ Angel's thoughts cut off abruptly, as if she had heard me. _Max, where are you?_ My vision blurred as Angel shook her head left and right, searching for me.

"Angel," Then the vision was fading as well as the sight of my Flock. "No," I muttered. "No…"

"Max, Max, are you okay?" Zoey was shaking me gently. As my eyes adjusted to what was happening before me. I was on my back and my cheeks were wet. Everyone was crowded around me and I just snapped.

I pushed through the crowd, using anger to force my tears away and wiping my wet cheeks. With one thought in mind I stormed out of the building. I had to see my Flock. I had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating recently, but my computer time has been cut short and my schedule hasn't cleared any. I am trying to up date as much as possible this week so…yeah.**

**Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed. Keep reviewing, they make me happy! Anyway… on with the story.**

When it really comes down to it, what you want and what happens aren't always on the same boat. Like the fact that I had to go see my Flock, like, now but what happened, well, lets just say I wasn't expecting it.

I had gotten all the way down to the stables with out a single person in my way. Then, of course I run into someone. A look a like someone. A Stark someone. The momentum of my running had toppled us both on the ground so we landed side by side and for some stupid reason, he held an arrow in his hand that was a little too close to my heart. I'm no vampire-wait that doesn't make any sense any more since I am a vampyre so just ignore that comment.

"Whoa, dude, loose the arrow, you're going to kill someone with that." I my voice was joking but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the weapon too close for comfort that brought back terrible memories.

I shivered as Stark got up, putting his arrow down his back in some sort of holder before offering his hand to me. I ignored it and got up.

It was silent as we brushed our selves off.

"Sorry about almost stabbing you," Stark apologized, breaking the kind of awkward silence.

I shrugged, thinking about whether or not I should tell him about our siblingness. In the end I didn't. "I've got to get going, I'm meeting someone…"

Stark just nodded. "Sure, whatever, I was just going to shoot some arrows."

"Hence the arrows you carry with you right?"

Stark smiled slightly, it was hard to identify whether it was a smirk or general smile. See, I could decode this easily if it were Fang yet I can't my own blood brother. Maybe it's because I just met him… Yeah that would make some sense I guess.

Flock, got to see my Flock.

"I'll see you round then." I wave slightly and continued to run behind the stables.

Being the super smart person I am I didn't wait for Stark to walk into, where ever he was going.

So, as I unfurled my wings, ready to take off, Stark gasped.

"Dammit," I muttered and turned to face him.

The image was kind of funny if I wasn't in the predicament I was in. His mouth was open and eyes wide, something I already knew wasn't normal.

Still being sarcastic ol' me I said, "You might want to shut your mouth before you start catching flies."

Stark did, but he continued to stare.

"Do you mind? Would it help I just hide my wings again?"

Stark just shook his head mutely.

_Tell him your story and he'll tell you his. _I sighed realizing I wasn't getting to my Flock any time soon.

"Stark, I think we should exchange stories. I know you have one to share that'll seem like a big deal but so is mine so you have to promise not to tell another soul." I bore my eyes to his my face completely blank.

He managed to find his voice and mutter a some what strangled, "I promise."

So I told him everything but I left out the whole, I'm Nyx knowing that wouldn't go over very well. Then seeing him taking everything pretty well, I decided to and the little tidbit of our siblingness.

Stark looked at me as if I'd grown another head. "We're twins?" He asked disbelieving.

I nodded waiting for what he'd say next.

"That would explain to sort of protective feeling I had when you kept talking about those pencils attacking you." He seemed thoughtful, but I was glad he was taking this all very well.

"Erasers," I corrected.

Stark waved to comment off and asked another question. "So were you going to see your Flock just now? And can you actually fly?"

"Yes to both. Now, your story."

Taking a deep breath, Stark started in to his story. "I used to compete in archery contests. At my last competition I really wanted to win, and I was up against my mentor. There was a block that separated us, and when I took my shot, I was focused intently on winning. Only the arrow never hit the board. It had hit my mentor, killed him.

"Then another time I had been practicing my shooting, I was aiming for the heart of the tree, but ended up hitting an owl on the tree instead. I hit whatever I aimed at. It was cool but extremely dangerous. I'm not a very big fan of this gift Nyx gave me."

Stark stood, uncomfortable with the topic.

_Tell him he will understand what I gave him in the future and the gift will be needed greatly._

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will understand the gift as time passes and you will need it in the future," I reassured him. Telling him what Nyx said with out implying Nyx said that.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sister instinct." Stark smiled a tiny bit at that. "Now go shoot your arrows. I'll see you 'round, okay?"

Stark nodded, he went towards the horse stables and-after one last 360- I took off towards my Flock.

**Finally, I got something done! So tell me if this is good or not. There is a big discovery coming up in the next chapter…so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

I really didn't have any idea how I was going to find my Flock. I was sort of hoping that, that weird mind thing that had happened. It did at the worst time. I was in the middle of flying.

_High school was boring, some much pointless stuff no one really needs to know. Then again, much is pointless with out Max. At least Iggy got started in football with another boy who has to deal with his girlfriend-ex-girlfriend?-being a vampyre. I think Iggy said that he said her name was Zoey. _

_What I really don't get is how Iggy can be the team's best receiver when he can't even see the ball or the other players._

_I wonder if Angel got anything more from total or that connection she said she had with Max when she heard her voice._

What I saw was a pair of long arms wrapped around a pair of black jeans in a black room. I immediately knew who I was hearing.

_Fang,_ I thought.

Once again what I saw blurred as Fang's head snapped up and he spoke aloud.

"_Max? Max where are you?"_

I smiled._ So Iggy's playing football?_

"_Where are you, Max?" Fang said again._

I didn't answer him but asked my own question.

_Can you get the Flock and tell them to meet me at that Mc Donald's we had eaten at when we first got here?_

I didn't get a chance to hear his response for I was slowly coming back to where I was at the moment, which was falling at an alarming rate towards the earth for passers by to find a Max pancake.

As I gained control of my limbs and I tried to force my wings to pull me back into the air but it wouldn't work, only slow my descent.

I hit the ground hard, like a belly flop breaking a few ribs.

"Ow," I muttered getting up slowly, rubbing my sore middle. "Ugh, let's try that again." Oh, geeze, now I'm talking to my self. You've really gone insane now Max.

Shaking my head I look around to try and figure out where I've crashed landed. I was in a deserted park, which was conveniently down the street from Mc Donald's.

After shaking my self out, I started towards there.

_You're Mark Daughter. It must be covered._

Dammit, I forgot the cover up. I a last minute attempt, I tried to use the stuff that was already on my forehead to cover the rest of my Mark. I wasn't sure how well that worked but I didn't have time to check to make sure.

I ran towards the restaurant, and ordered a burger and soda. I would have ordered more but then I would have stood out and I didn't want to do that at the moment. I waited.

It wasn't until the sun began to come up that I noticed someone from the Flock walk in. Angel. She spotted me almost instantly.

"Max!" I stood up as she rushed towards me and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you Max. Total told me about you being a…" She lowered her voice, "Vampyre," She grew louder again, "And how you met other people and your twin brother and it's all so exciting!" She jumped up and down while hugging me.

"Angel, where are the others?" I asked her.

"Fang told me he heard you like I did, though he still wonders how you know Iggy's in foot ball, but any way… he told me to come meet you since he's got to take Iggy it football practice and the others didn't know you're hear, but they wanted to go watch Iggy so all they know is that they're coming here for breakfast." She took a deep breath.

"Why is Fang taking them, why can't Iggy go him self?" I asked.

"Do you really trust Iggy behind the wheel of a car with Gazzy and Nudge with him?"

"Good point."

"Fang also said that I was to bring you to the park that is just down the street." Angel said.

"The place I crash landed?" I muttered.

"What?"

I didn't feel like explaining it all to her so I just remembered and she read it from my mind.

"Ow." She said.

"Yeah, so should we get going?" Angel nodded.

"Max, where are your tattoos?"

"I have to cover them, apparently." I explained grimly.

Angel said nothing as we made the silent trip to the park. Once we arrived, we waited on the swing set for the rest of the Flock.

What was strange was I smelt one of them before they even came into view. As they drew closer I saw that someone was bloody and I could smell it. Worse I liked the smell, wanted it.

**So who is it? Review and tell me whose blood you think Max can smell. If you get it right you get the pleasure of being right. So who is it? Fang, Iggy, Gazzy or Nudge? Review!**

**P.S. Sorry if there's something wrong with this chapter or any thing grammar wise, I haven't gotten to read it over yet. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's see who's right!**

Nudge and Gazzy came into view first followed by Fang and Iggy.

Nudge and Gazzy balked causing Iggy to run into them and Fang to run into Iggy, causing the wonderfully horrid smell wash over me again.

I wanted it so much I had to cover my mouth.

"What happened?" I demanded seeing all the cuts and blood.

"Iggy got into a fight." Fang explained.

I was about to ask for more of an explanation when I was tackled by Nudge and Gazzy who were hugging me tightly.

"Max! You're back!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yes, and you're choking me." I said.

They let go and I stood up.

"How did you get into a fight, this time?" I asked. "Experiments or people?"

"People," Iggy said. "And I didn't start it. They came up to me with knives and threatened me. It was just an instinct to get them out of my way. I think they were mad that a blind guy got on the football team and they didn't."

Clenching my jaw, I walked over to Iggy. Vampyre or not, I had to treat Iggy's wounds, it was my mothering instinct taking over.

The full force of the smell didn't hit me until I had his wrist, inspecting the severity of the wounds.

My mouth watered and my eyes closed. I was moving Iggy's wrist closer to my mouth and my eyes opened just as my tongue came out and licked the thin ribbon of blood.

"Max?" Iggy's voice wavered, confused like my control. The fact that my saliva had made the wound bleed more wasn't helping.

I couldn't answer Iggy, or even notice the rest of the Flock. The bloodlust had consumed me.

My eyes closed and my lips came down on his wrist, and the next thing I knew, I was drinking his blood. It tasted as good as it smelled, if not better and it felt so good.

My eyes opened slowly but I still saw nothing, it was all darkness.

I heard Iggy gasp as well as Angel as she heard what had happened in Iggy's mind. The small sound of Angel's voice was enough to pull me out of the bloodlust to pull my lips away even though my stomach craved for more.

As I pulled my lips away, my sight came back.

Shocked at what I did, I backed away from Iggy, from the Flock, to fall to the ground landing on my butt. I stared blankly at the ground with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Max, what happened?" Iggy asked. He grimaced as he thought back to what I did. "You drank…my…blood and I could _see_ again. What did you do?"

I said nothing for a couple minutes, trying to get over the shock that I drank Iggy's blood, liked it and the feeling that came with it.

Finally I could answer. "I was just caught up in the bloodlust. I didn't mean to-"

Iggy cut me off. "Do it again." I looked up at him in surprise. As if sensing my surprise he added, "I want to see again. What ever you did allowed that, even for a short while." He stuck his bleeding wrist out to me.

I cast one quick look to the rest of the Flock who seemed to be in as much shock as I was if not more.

"Please," Iggy begged. My eyes flickered back to his bleeding wrist. Unable to stop my self I leaned over to him and pulled his wrist to me. Once again, my lips attached them selves to his wounds and I drank.

I was immediately washed with pleasure and the blankness of Iggy's blindness. What ever drinking from him did transferred my sight to him and his blindness to me.

Iggy moaned, and I gripped his wrist tighter.

"Max?" Fang's voice once again snapped me out of my trance but this time gave me the power to keep resisting the urge to drink more.

I regained my sight as I moved away from Iggy and put my face in my hands.

What did I do? I just drank from Iggy who was practically my brother and liked the physical pleasure that came with it and found I go blind when I do so.

I wanted to look up, to meet the eyes of my Flock and Fang, but I couldn't.

"It's okay, Max. You're a vampyre, you're drawn to blood."Angel said comforting me. It didn't help calm me any.

When I finally got enough courage to open my eyes, I saw the park form a bird's eye view. I saw Fang next to Nudge and Gazzy, Angel walking closer to them from the swings and Iggy sitting next to… me.

Shouldn't I not be able to see myself? Unless I'm not me, looking at this scene. Who would be in the air watching us?

I tried to read their thoughts but I just got a bunch of gibberish and strong feelings of connection and adoration as they look down at me.

Somehow, I manage to under stand the gibberish. It half came out as words half not. It's hard to explain. All I know is that I felt a connection.

I snapped my self out of the person's thoughts. I opened my own eyes and looked up. I didn't see anyone. I just saw some sort of bird. As I looked closer I recognized it as a hawk.

As I stared at it, it seemed to look at me, making eye contact before diving down towards me.

With in seconds the hawk was near me and I instinctively held out my arm for her to land on. I was surprised when I unconsciously recognized her as a she.

For a moment, the hawk and I just stared at each other.

_This hawk has chosen you like the cats back at the House of Night do, _Nyx said.

Oh, for once you give me something useful. Do you also want to tell me why I can go into the mind of this hawk?

Surprisingly Nyx replied.

_You have and affinity for birds._ How short and simple.

But as I thought about what Nyx said, it made sense. I went into Fang and Angel's minds and their 2% bird like me and the Flock, but I wasn't able to get into anyone else's mind. Not like I tried.

It also made sense that I got an affinity for birds since I was part bird. It was quite ironic really.

"Max? What are you doing with the hawk?" Nudge asked.

"It chose me," I explained. "Cats usually choose vampyres at the House of Night but this hawk chose me instead."

"Are you going to name it?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I'm going to name her Artimis. After the Greek goddess of hunting." I said, glad that the topic wasn't on what had happened between me and Iggy.

Then for a second time in a row I did that mind thing (that I now know as going into the minds of birds and such.)

_I'm dying. I can't die yet. I just got here and just met my sister and I have gotten to tell Zoey how I feel._

Then the person coughed up blood.

"_Stark!"_ I heard Zoey yell through his thoughts.

"No! _Stark!_" I exclaimed.

**So, Will you review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank You for all your wonderful reviews! I'm changing my summary because I don't think it really describes the story as well, so I'm changing it. Anyway on with the Story!**

With out thinking or waiting for my Flock to respond I was running and in the air in a matter of seconds, using my super speed to get there faster. Even within all my panic, I could sense an already familiar mind of Artemis keeping up with me. It was like we were mentally connected.

As soon as I saw the House of Night I dived for it, not even thinking about anyone seeing me. I just had to get to my brother.

I crash landed _again_ but I didn't register any pain; I was already running towards the close sound of coughing.

I ran through the house stables and into the field house to see Stark on the ground…and Zoey kissing him. I tried not to freak out about it and instead I noticed the ground was covered in blood; Stark's blood.

Finally I cleared my throat. "I know your dying, but please keep it rated G please." Trying to smile but it was so damn hard. My brother was dying. I already lost my other brother twice and I'd rather not loose Stark too.

Zoey blushed. I motioned around my mouth to indicate she had blood around hers.

Stark coughed and fresh blood splattered on the ground. I tried not to wince. Normally, I was okay with gore but seeing Stark cough it out…it was hard.

"Max, how did you…? You left before to go…" He stopped looking to Zoey.

"Take a walk," I finished for him. He understood immediately that I hadn't told anyone else about the whole I-have-wings thing. "Right now though, what the hell is happening?" I demanded my voice not as strong as it could have been because of my dreariness.

"Stark's rejecting the change. He's dying." Zoey explained softly.

I choked back the second sob in a day.

As if he read my mind or just remembering what I had told him about Ari, Stark tried to sit up. "Max, it's…alright." He had to pause mid-sentence to cough out more blood.

I stood up and walked over to him, motioning for him to lie down. I took his hand and tried to smile, but the more I did, the more I though back to Ari and how I killed him and then how he died a second time by expiring. How come all of the siblings I had that had Jeb for a father were dying?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was crying.

"Shh, Max it's okay; he'll come back, as a red vampyre- a vampire stereo type." My breathing hitched.

"Zoey," Stark wheezed. "Promise me you'll take care of Duchess."

"But-"

"I'll take care of her Stark; I've already got one to take care of." I told him. He smiled remembering how her brought Total too me and recently that he can talk.

"Thank you and both of you promise you won't forget me."

I'd never forget Stark, my twin brother. Zoey was the first to agree. I followed after.

"I promise."

"Good," He said and his eyes slowly closed.

I had pulled myself together just as Damien, a Professor of some sort, Aphrodite, and the Twins came rushing in. I stood up; walking away from Stark to give them room and for the fact that Stark lying so still, covered in blood, gone to join Ari was too much for me.

Even if Zoey said that he'd come back, I doubted it. The House of Night didn't have evil scientists able to resurrect people.

I forced my self to get angry at what a softie I was becoming as I headed back to my dorm, but I brushed away, as Artemis joined me landing on my shoulder, sending me comforting waves. I could almost hear her say, _you're allowed to be sad Max, and you're allowed to feel._

As I was walking by, I passed Neferet. I gave her a good hard glare that she returned quickly before she was behind me heading for the field house.

When I got into me and Zoey's room, I collapsed on the bed, Artemis quickly flying off my shoulder and landing on the head rest. As I waited for Zoey to come back, I let my mind wonder.

So much had happened, I got Marked, have a second green tattoo added, find out I have a twin brother, find out I'm the vampyre's goddess Nyx Incarnate, learn about Stark, reunite with Flock briefly, find my self addicted to Iggy's blood, Artemis choosing me and finally Stark dying.

If you asked me, I'd say I'm entitled to some sleep.

**I really didn't like Stark dying in the book and I didn't like writing it a second time but it was to happen for the story to continue. Any ways pretty please review. You'll be the bestest.**

**By the way I'm writting my own story that is my own creation, and I was wondering if you guys would want to read it if I posted a snippit it. Tell me if you want me to or not. Here's a summary:**

**Alice Dundale had been born into a world of constant supernatural war. On her 16th birthday, Alice decovers she is a holder of the town's most famous weapon, the Sponge. With the stress of learning about her powers she also finds that she is an outcast among the town. With the help of her friends can Alice become a Protector for the city?**

**Do you want to read about it?**

**Review pretty please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the long wait, but I'll try really hard to make this a long chapter to make up for it.**

Of course me sleep was short lived.

"Why is there a freaking bird in the room?" a voice screeched, using a more creative choice of words.

"Aphrodite be quiet, Max is sleeping." Zoey said in a hushed tone.

"She isn't asleep anymore though she wishes it," I muttered lifting my arm off my eyes and sitting up. "Is that how you enter every room?"

"Do you mean the screeching or swearing?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Both."

"Normally just the swearing, but this was a special occasion," Aphrodite said with a smirk.

_I didn't so much as look at her, just in case you were wondering, _Artemis said to me in her bird way. I looked over to her and smiled. She seemed so human to me, I could almost forget she was a bird. But I guess that's almost the same thing with me, though I am mostly human.

_And goddess,_ Nyx whispered in what seemed to be in my ear.

I groaned. So many voices.

"Max, are you okay?" Zoey asked concerned.

I shook my head in hopes to try and clear it. "Fine." I said.

"So do you care to tell us why there is a hawk in here?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Because she's mine." I snapped.

"I thought you had the dog," Zoey said, calmer than Aphrodite.

"Technically I have two. I got Duchess now."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "But why do you have a bird?"

"Why do you guys all have cats?"

"They're a vampyre's best friend, so to speak, though they choose us, not the other way around. Nala chose me." She pointed to the cat trotting circles on her pillow.

As if she sensed she was being spoken about, she looked up and meowed with an uf in the middle.

"Well, you can say that Artemis chose me." I said.

"But why a bird?" Zoey muttered almost to herself.

"Well, I can sort of communicate with her and understand her if that's any help." I said.

Zoey nodded, "You might have an affinity with birds if she's not the only bird you can communicate with."

I shook my head, "She's not."

"It's seems that Nyx blessed you with the affinity for birds, though I wonder why."

"_Anyway_," Aphrodite said, "we were just going to tell you that we won't be able to show you around tomorrow though I don't think Damien will mind taking over. We're going to the Street Cats." She pushed some hair out of her face. "Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to bed." With that, she opened the door and left.

After a minute of silence Zoey spoke, "What was Stark saying before he wanted us to take care of Duchess?"

I shrugged, falling back onto my pillows. "He said quite a bit, plus the stuff I wasn't there for."

"No, about where you were. And how did you know he was dying and got here in time? He muttered your name not five minutes before you came in."

I looked her straight in the eyes, my face blank and calm, though I was anything but, inside.

"I was visiting family…and drank someone's blood." I winced at the thought, it didn't seem right that it was Iggy's blood I was attracted to.

Zoey's eye widened. "From a bleeding wound?"

I nodded.

"How much?"

"Was I supposed to kept rank of how much I drank or something?"

"No, just guess. It's important. If you didn't drink too much you might not have imprinted." Zoey said.

"I might have _what_?"

"Imprinted. It happens when a vampyre drinks human blood straight from the source. The human and vampyre form a bond, feel each other's emotions, and sometimes find their whereabouts. Though an Imprint doesn't always occur. Was he a former boyfriend or something?"

"No!" I exclaimed. Iggy was only my brother.

"But there must have been a reason you were attracted to their blood instead of another's?"

"I could smell it from far off and it did smell sweeter than the other smells around me." This couldn't get any weirder.

"Well, for now we can only hope." Zoey paused. "You're avoiding my question, what was Stark talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes at her before I sighed. "I'll tell you the truth if you do the same. I know you're hiding your own secrets, like these red vampyres. What's that about?"

Zoey looked away.

"How desperately down you want to know my past?"

I could see her debate it over in her mind, her poker face wasn't in tip top shape at the moment.

"You don't tell anyone. Neferet especially." I smiled triumphantly.

"Ditto," I said my voice upbeat but my eye were hard and serious. Zoey's eyes widened slightly. "You first."

So Zoey told me about how she had been Marked and meeting Nyx when she was trying to find her grandma. How she had her Marks filled in like me and how they've been steadily expanding, finding out Neferet was evil, her best friend Stevie Rae dying and coming back with red Marks, Aphrodite becoming human but still had her gifts, Stevie Rae becoming the first Red Vampyre. She told me about her experience with Imprinting and it not ending well. She even told me about her 'big mistake'. And how her boyfriend Erik hated her because he caught her and Loren doing the dirty and it ended up being all a lie. Neferet was only trying to isolate her.

"That little-"

"I know," Zoey interrupted.

Keeping my side of the deal, I told her about my past, not my present so again, nothing with me being Nyx incarnate.

"Oh my Goddess and I thought my life was tough."

I laughed without humor, "Yeah, at least your life wasn't at risk."

"C-can I see them?" She asked. I nodded, sat up and lifted the back of my shirt. I heard Zoey gasp, typical reaction. "Beautiful," She whispered.

"I guess," I put my shirt back down and returned to my previous position.

"So you were with the Flock before Stark died? And you can read their minds and stuff because their part bird? But how if that's what happened when Stark muttered your name…he isn't bird as far as I saw."

"He has to be, he's my twin brother."

"Whoa."

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'd love to stay up and chat but I'm tired. Oh, and I want to come with you to the Street Cats tomorrow."

"I don't think Shakienah would be too happy about that."

"It wouldn't make a difference. I haven't even started yet."

"Even if all the vamps didn't read your mind about it Nyx would know, and that's not exactly good."

_You should go daughter, you will be needed, _Nyx said to me.

"I think Nyx will be okay with it." I smiled and turned onto my side and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Zoey's alarm clock and the feel of slobber on my face.

"Go away Total," I muttered trying to push his face away, but it was a little too large to be Total's. Slowly I opened my eyes and came face to face with a yellow lab; Duchess.

Groggily I pet her head, "Hey Duchess." She wagged her tail and woof quietly. Zoey walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Did you let her in?"

Zoey nodded. "She kept whining outside our door, so I let her in."

I nodded, "You done in the bathroom?"

"Yep, I can cover my Mark out here. Remember to cover them both, we're not allowed to have our Mars exposed when we leave campus. Unless you're an adult vamp." Zoey said.

I walked into the bathroom. "Can I borrow your shampoo and stuff until I get my own?" I yelled.

"Sure!"

With that I jumped into the shower.

"Why is she coming with us?" Aphrodite asked when we met up with her outside the girl's dorm with the male vampyre that was escorting us.

"Cause I can." I replied.

"Have you been given permission to do so?" The male vampyre asked.

"Yes."

"From what teacher?" Aphrodite shot back.

"From Nyx. Now are we going or not?" I didn't wait for an answer; I began to walk before I tripped. On the ground I heard a woof that could only come from Total. I turned my head to glare at him. Reading the look in his eye I said to him, "You're not coming, Total." Total pouted, using bambi eyes. Angel really has to stop teaching everyone those.

And just like that, I was washed into one of the Flock's minds again.

_I just can't stop thinking about our meeting with Max and how both Iggy and Max reacted to her drinking his blood. Just watching it could make you question their brother-sister feelings, let alone actually reading what they were thinking. Fang's completely stressed about it and is avoiding Iggy._

_And Iggy could actually see when Max drank his blood, and Max couldn't. It was the strangest thing. Or one of the strangest. The tiny episode before she flew off was also strange. Who was Stark and why was he coughing up blood?_

"Angel," I whispered.

"_Max?" She spoke aloud. "Where are you?"_

"I'm in your head. Um, do you guys want to meet me outside of the Mc Donald's? So I can give you Total back?"

"_But how are you in my head? And Total's there to keep us connected." Angel said._

"He doesn't need to any more, okay? Just meet me there."

Almost instantaneously, I was pulled away and was seeing the ground in front of me again.

"What the hell was that?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

I looked up at her as I got off the ground. "My affinity in work. Can we stop by Mc Donald's on the way though? I need to deal with my dog."

The male vampyre nodded, "If it's quick." Thankfully he didn't ask more about unlike Aphrodite who looked like she wanted to. She didn't get the chance before we were on our way.

**Zoey's POV**

Darius just pulled up outside of Mc Donald's and Max was already jumping out of the car and running towards the group of five kids all ranging in different ages.

Max walked up to the small blond girl and gave the dog, Total. That must be Angel, from what Max told me. The youngest boy looked exactly like her, which must have been her brother, Gazzy. The darker skinned girl was jumping up and down hugging Max; Nudge. When Nudge let go, Max turned to the dark haired one dressed entirely in black. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, or was going to, but the boy turned his head so their lips met. Fang, that had to be Fang.

Max was turning to leave when the last boy caught her wrist and said something. Max's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes and responded to him. When I looked him over, my eyes rested on his scarred wrist. Either he cut himself or he was the one Max drank from. I also noticed how his eyes didn't really look at her but a little to her left and their blue depths seemed a little cloudy. So this was Iggy.

I jumped slightly when Max closed the car door. I hadn't realized she had finished her reunion with her family so soon.

"Are we going or not?" Max demanded, arms crossed.

With that, Darius started the car and we were off to the Street Cats and seeing Stevie Rae.

**So what do you think? Long enough to make up for the wait? Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**More apologies for the long wait! I'm sorry!**

**Max's POV**

We pulled up to the Street Cats building and the male vampyre and Aphrodite got out of the car. I was close behind before Zoey caught my arm.

"Stevie Rae's coming. I've asked her to meet me here so I could talk to her about some things. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why the heck are you asking me though?" I asked, slightly confused.

Zoey shrugged her eyebrows furrowed. "So you're on the same page as everyone else. I don't know."

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes jokingly. With that we got out of the car.

As soon as we stepped through those doors I had one of the shocks of my life. We were greeted by a nun.

Hmm, unpredictable.

She greeted us with a smile. "My name is Sister Mary Angela, how may the Street Cats be of assistance to you?"

Zoey smiled pleasantly back, and replied, "Hi, My name is Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters at Tulsa House of Night. We're here to offer our services, and to help with donations. We love cats back at the House of Night."

Mary Sister Angela's smile grew wider, "Wonderful, we'd love all the help we can get. We need help sorting a new shipment of toys we just received and some interaction with the cats would be much appreciated."

Aphrodite and the male warrior, headed off to the cat area, which left me with Zoey to go through the stock. We followed Sister Mary Angela down the halls, and each and every cat we passed along the way hissed and growled at me with their big tails. Zoey was giggling quietly behind me.

"It's not funny," I muttered to her.

Zoey only laughed harder. "Actually, it kinda is, 'cause you know…"

I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed her shoulder. "Shut up."

We got straight to work as soon as we got to the storage room, sorting the_ hundreds_ of kitty toys. We were only half an hour in and I was sick of looking at the things.

"Ohmygood_ness_, Z! I've missed you so much!" I winced at the high pitched squealing.

"Stevie Rae! It's so good to see you again!" Zoey exclaimed. So that's her famous roommate.

"That's a nun!" Stevie Rae exclaimed pointing to Sister Mary Angela.

"No, duh." I muttered picking up another wind up mouse.

I noticed that the conversation had stopped at my comment so I turned around to face the two. My eyes locked on Stevie Rae and immediately she reminded me of Angel. Well, an older version of Angel, in cowboy boots. I also noticed the red Marks decorating her forehead.

"Oh, yes, Stevie Rae, this is Max, a new fledgling and my new roommate." Zoey winced as she admitted that. Though Stevie Rae didn't get angry, only sad. Ugh, I'd be so much more comfortable if she got angry. I do so much better with angry.

Noticing Zoey's discomfort, Stevie Rae was quick to reply. "It's okay. I get it. I'm dead in the eyes of the school; they have to move on anyway. I'm glad to meet you Max."

"Oh, and I know all about the red fledgling what not, so no need to go all secretive on me. I'll probably be leaving to see if Aphrodite needs any help any way. So I won't be invading any secret talk."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Stevie Rae said. "Aphrodite's on full flirt mode any way. You _don't_ need to see that. Discussing. I'd love to get to know better as well." She sent me a friendly smile.

No one said anything for about a couple minutes, until Stevie Rae spoke up again. "So, how do you know about the red fledglings Max, since it appears you're a new fledgling."

"Max and I had a switch off of secrets per say." I sent Zoey a warning glare. She better not go there. I would beat her to a pulp if she told Stevie Rae. Even if she could go all elemental on my butt. "I told Max about my old roommate for the reason she seemed close to a new transfer Stark. Whose also dead and we think might become a red fledgling."

"So what was with you and this Stark?" Stevie Rae asked.

"He turned out to be my long lost twin brother." I muttered. Why was it that all of my brothers are cursed? They all end up dead. Wait, did Zoey say he might come back as a red fledgling? Great, all my brothers seem to die and come back to life. For all I know Stark'll die and stay dead. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"That's sad. You just meet your twin and he dies." Stevie Rae sympathized. It's not like she could relate. But I speak without really knowing a thing about her.

"Stark coming back isn't our only problem, we're having a cleansing ritual and Aphrodite can no longer invoke the element Earth." Zoey announced.

"Could she fake it?" Stevie Rae suggested.

Zoey shook her head. "Last time she tried the candle zapped out of her hand."

Stevie Rae's face fell. "I'll really wish I could do something to help. Like hide behind Aphrodite and we focus on each other when you call the element."

Zoey looked like she was thinking about it. "What if you were the one to take Aphrodite's place, and we used the opportunity to out you to the school and out Neferet for what she's doing."

"Do you really think that'll work?" Stevie Rae looked nervous. I didn't even know what they were talking about and I was skeptical about it too.

"Totally."

Stevie Rae thought about it, but nodded. "What's the plan?"

"I think you and a few of the fledglings can hide in the tree by the north gate, where we'll be holding the ceremony and when it comes to invoke your element you can jump down and we can complete the circle and explain what happened to you."

We all counted the cat toys as Zoey and Stevie Rae continued to talk here and there about this and that, while I continued to be lost up in my thoughts and the constant calm thoughts that Artemis sent me.

**I hope you guys like it even if it is a bit of a filler, the next chapter will be more interesting I promise with fur and feathers flying around and Heath comes in too for a bit. :) Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
